


[Clef/Kondraki]Before the end

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Clef/Kondraki]Before the end

　　Kondraki的精神狀況在酒精的沖刷下每況愈下，而Clef也知道這件事。  
　　然而Clef又能如何呢？他的專長是殺綠型，不是心理輔導。  
　　在他的同僚兼戰友怒氣沖沖的把憤怒發洩在可憐的物品或是下屬身上的時候，他能做的也就是打上一架、喝上一輪再幹上一炮，周而復始的循環。

　　難得的一個在床上甦醒的清晨，他因為床伴陷入夢魘時的磨牙聲睜開了眼。

　　Kondraki在盛怒中終於因為一擊在自己下顎的上鉤拳醒了過來，才發現自己的手正緊緊掐著Clef的脖子，而一時的鬆懈就讓Clef找到了破綻把Kondraki扳過身壓制在床鋪上。  
　　「一大早的發什麼神經！？」  
　　「我才想問你發什麼瘋呢，差點就被你掐死了還一點都沒爽到。」Clef稍微側了下腦袋，終於得到舒緩的頸關節發出清脆聲響，而看著Kondraki這樣被他壓在身下喘著氣的模樣讓他產生既視感，然後他露出笑容。「也許等一下就有爽的部分了。」  
　　  
──  
　　Clef俯身，像獵豹享用獵物那樣啃咬Kondraki佈滿性愛後留下各種紅痕與印記的身體，不論是粗喘時前後滑動的喉結還是鎖骨，手掌沿著側腹往下從大腿根部抬起Kondraki的下身，好讓他的勃起再一次插入前一晚就已經被操得紅腫的肉穴，聽著Kondraki再次被操出沙啞的呻吟。

　　「怎麼樣，會痛嗎？」  
　　「我去⋯！你他媽的⋯…」Clef看著上氣不接下氣連一句髒話都罵不清楚的Kondraki笑了：「那很好，這代表你不是在作夢。」  
　　沒有留給Kondraki繼續思考的時間，Clef毫不客氣的幹著已經習慣他的形狀卻仍會那樣發顫的身體，扭動著腰部想要逃離卻看起來總像迎合似的。  
　　Kondraki的手渴求穩固的攀附物而攬上Clef的肩膀，指尖在光裸的背上留下深深的劃痕，每次Clef的肉刃反覆在他體內衝撞的時候手上的力道又加重了幾分。  
　　Clef緊緊的抱住他把他的身體從床上強硬的拉起，在他的身體因為重心下沉時Clef還在他體內的硬挺直插到最深處的快感讓他立時罵出髒話。  
　　還沒緩過氣的喘息噴吐在Kondraki的耳際，緊繃的身體正在為了突如其來的高潮而顫抖著，還沒緩和過來的時候Clef繼續在變得更加敏感的身體挺動自己的分身，他不知道此時的Kondraki除了被他操得渾身發顫以外還有沒有思考的能力，不過他還是自言自語般低聲呢喃著：「所有你擔心的事情都沒有發生，Kon…你兒子沒死、你的站點也好好的。」  
　　Clef放在心裡沒有說出來的話是你也好好的，沒有讓自己的腦袋開花。

　　他費盡全力讓自己把注意力集中在濕熱緊緻得讓他射出來的肉穴和Kondraki被生理性淚水濡濕卻依然摩擦得讓他臉頰刺痛的鬍渣，不讓自己去想始終必然會來臨的結局。  
　　Kondraki在他的懷抱裡逐漸停止掙扎、緩和了呼吸，Clef撫摸著那肌肉和脊骨分明的背，吐出一口長長的喟嘆。

　　這不過是一次噩夢後的撫慰而已。


End file.
